


Family Of Choice (Hear Me Rejoice)

by punchingaboveyourweight



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Vanity, Vanity Fest, Vanity Fest 2018, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 04:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17093909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punchingaboveyourweight/pseuds/punchingaboveyourweight
Summary: Pure fluff. Charity and Vanessa on a typical december morning thinking about how their lives and families have become intertwined for the better.





	Family Of Choice (Hear Me Rejoice)

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything for a few months and hadn't really intended to but this thought just got stuck in my head and so i decided to make it my contribution to Vanity fest. As you will probably be able to tell, I just went at it with little sense of a plan or where it was going but this is what i have ended up with. Enjoy!

Another morning. Just like every other morning, now. She wakes wrapped in Charity’s arms. She wonders if they ever do lose contact with each other during the night. She knows they always fall asleep with one holding the other, and they always wake up with some form of a cuddle taking place but do they ever fall out of each others grasp during the long, warm nights in their bed. In the Woolpack, in their bed. She doesn’t think they do. 

Glimpsing around the room, she notices no light slips under the door from the landing. She’s the first awake. 

Charity doesn’t start her shift until the evening and its a rarity they get a lie in, so she twists in the bed. Getting even closer to her already close sleeping girlfriend and closes her eyes. 

 

————————————————————————————————

Not even 5 minutes must have passed before there is a click of their bedroom door and a small, barely audible pitter patter of little feet. A bleary eyed Johnny Woodfield stands at the bottom of their bed clasping Barry the bear tightly, likely the only thing he feels is keeping him safe from the dark before he can get the attention of one of the two sleeping women.

By now Vanessa is too far from the edge of her side of the bed for him to reach, so he decides to go to charity’s side and he’s soon gently pulling on a strand of her blonde hair that hangs from the edge of her pillow. He’s quickly scooped up by her.

Now lying contentedly by Charity’s side with her arm around him Johnny explains his need for a cuddle. 

“I woked up and Moses wasn’t there” He says lightly into Charity’s ear.

The blonde can’t help but let a slight smile creep across her face at letting herself realise how fond the two boys have become of one another. And at how cute little Johnny is. Just like his mother. If anyone had told her a few years back that she would be enjoying being a stepmother as much as she is, she would have laughed them out of the village.   
“oh well you remember last night when i told you Moses had gone to visit his daddy, don’t you” she whispers while her lips lie at the top of Johnnys head.  
“That’s where he still is, so you don’t have to worry and he will be home soon, hey you can come with me to collect him if you like!”

By now the whispering at the other side of the bed has awoken Vanessa once again. She loves Charity all the time - even when she is being a nightmare - but nothing warms her heart quite like seeing how she is with Johnny. She treats him just as she would Moses. Like one of her own. 

She used to worry about Johnny growing up without a dad, without two parental figures. She thought he would feel less loved, just like she did growing up without her own father. But now, she doesn’t worry about that anymore. Now she knows Johnny is going to grow up surrounded by more love than he will know what to do with. 

Him and Moses are practically joined at the hip, Noah still plays the old miserable, uninterested teenager card but she’s seen the way he is with Moses and Johnny when he actually puts his mobile phone down for more than five minutes and it is clear he is growing quite attached. Not only has Johnny gained another parent and siblings, he’s also gained all of the many, many Dingles. His Christmas present under the tree at Wishing Well along with all the other children’s proved that. 

Her and Charity have actually created a real little family. A family who really work. A family not based on blood but love. She never saw this in her future, neither of them did, but she knows that now neither of them ever want to see their future without it.

Charity is now playing with Barry the bear, giving him an animated voice and waving his arms wildly at Johnny who is struggling to breathe with laughter. 

Their lie in won’t be happening now but with their first family Christmas rapidly approaching Vanessa knows they have better things to be doing anyway, like deciding which presents they are going to need to buy two of to ensure there are no wars between Moses and Johnny.

She raises herself up onto her elbow and leans over giving both Charity and Johnny a quick peck on their cheeks.   
“Right you two gigglers, I will go and stick breakfast on then shall I, you two can come down whenever you’re ready and then after we can get you ready to go and pick up Moses with Charity, Johnny!” Vanessa smiles. 

“have Santa been?” Johnny gasps remembering that he hasn’t yet asked this morning as he has done every single morning since the first of December. 

“Not yet Johnnybobs, soon though.” Charity explains throwing a smile at Vanessa. “right babe, you get cracking those eggs and me and Johnny will be down just as soon as Barry is finished his show”

“Yes mummy, we be down soon”

‘Right you are, you two lazy bones. Its a good job I love you both isn’t it” Vanessa says getting up and throwing on her dressing gown. 

As she’s reaching the top of the stairs she hears Charity shout “We love you too!”

————————————————————————————————


End file.
